Avec le temps
by Shinoya
Summary: [Oneshot. Heero pense à Duo]Je pense à toi, à peu près toutes les dix secondes, je pense à toi. Je suis fatigué, d’ailleurs, d’y penser. Je ne savais pas, qu’on pouvait penser à tant de choses à la fois, même si tout ne revient… qu’à toi.


Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Genre : M'en fous, c pas le but. Heero pense à Duo.

Juste quelques mots, pour te dire que je comprends, même si je n'ai pas toujours les mots qu'il faut.

* * *

Je pense à toi, à peu près toutes les dix secondes, je pense à toi. Je suis fatigué, d'ailleurs, d'y penser.

Je ne savais pas, qu'on pouvait penser à tant de choses à la fois, même si tout ne revient… qu'à toi.

Je n'imaginais pas que tu avais pris tant de place en si peu de temps. Parce que même si c'est stupide, même si tout le monde le sait, même si j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, on ne réalise à quel point on tient à quelqu'un… que quand on l'a perdu. Tu es le seul absent aujourd'hui, et pourtant je ne vois que toi. Tu es le seul à ne pas être là, et je ne pense qu'à toi.

Ce n'est pas tant aux grands projets que nous avions que je pense, mais aux petites choses, à chaque instants que nous avons partagé, aux idioties que nous nous étions promis de faire, à la soirée que j'attendais de partager avec toi, au restaurant où on ne fêtera plus rien, au vide que tu as laissé.

Dire que je ne voulais même pas de toi ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait ; je n'y pensais même pas. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, avec ton humour étrange que je ne comprenais pas toujours et tes yeux rieurs. J'étais ton genre, tu me trouvais même 'sublime', 'magnifique'. Ne voyais-tu pas, à ce moment-là, qui j'étais vraiment ? Ou bien as-tu voulu essayer en dépit de tes convictions ?

Je m'en veux… d'être comme je suis, même si Quatre me tuerait pour cette phrase. Je m'en veux tellement, me sachant quelque part responsable de ma propre peine. J'aimerais que ce jour maudit n'ait jamais existé, le jour où tu m'as quitté. J'aimerais dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve et ne plus me réveiller. Ou alors… me réveiller quand le temps aura fait son œuvre. Tu disais que tu avais besoin de communication, et moi, je ne parlais pas ; j'en étais incapable. J'aurais dû essayer plus encore, faire plus d'efforts.

Mais toi ? Ne voyais-tu pas le chemin déjà parcouru ? N'entendais-tu pas les 'je t'aime' que je n'osais prononcer ? Etais-tu aveugle à ce point ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il faut parfois endurer le pire pour avoir le meilleur ? Je t'en veux, à toi aussi. Tu aurais dû avoir plus de courage, avoir moins peur de souffrir.

Je sais que parfois, j'oubliais que je t'aimais ; j'oubliais qu'avec toi, je me sentais bien. N'aurais-tu pas pu t'en rappeler pour nous deux ? Aujourd'hui, je m'en souviens pour nous deux. Je pensais que l'amour suffisait ; je pensais avoir le droit d'être pardonné. Je pensais que tu me retrouverais quand je me perds… Je me suis trompé.

L'amour ne suffit pas, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Quatre dit qu'avec le temps, la douleur s'efface, que je vivrai d'autre belle histoire. Et je le hais quand il me dit ça, même si je sais qu'il a raison. Je le hais de me réconforter avec les mots qu'il faut. Je voudrais l'entendre me dire qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, que tu reviendras, que tu réaliseras que tu m'aimes. Mais tu le sais déjà, tu m'aimes, mais tu refuses de souffrir, tu refuses de te battre, tu rends les armes. Je ne pensais pas … que c'était ton genre.

Je ne veux pas vivre d'autres histoires ; je ne veux pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit toi, juste toi. Quatre a raison, sans doute. Mais pour l'instant… je ne peux pas. Je refuse. Je m'accroche à toi et à ce que nous avons vécu, au vide que tu laisses en moi. Je ne veux pas d'un « quelqu'un d'autre ». Je veux que l'amour suffise, je veux un 'happy end', avec toi. Je veux y croire encore.

Ais-je raison ? J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu te battras à nouveau ; peut-être que tu me retrouveras, moi qui me suis perdu. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que tu réaliseras que tu as eu raison, que même si ça fait mal un temps, tu es mieux sans moi. Dois-je t'attendre ? Quatre dit que non. Je dois grandir, oublier, évoluer. Mais au fond de moi, je veux t'attendre.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, j'oublierai de t'attendre.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, je ne serai plus seul parmi mes amis.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps…

Mais juste là, maintenant,

J'ai mal.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
